Image of Your Back
by kimchi759
Summary: Kahoko gets the courage to confess to Len on her graduation day because he's going to leave for France soon, when he makes his decision hoping that she will be happy, will she really? Will she move on? Who will she turn to?Will Len come back, ever?


"Hino-san, I was wondering if, um, I could ask you something?" The timid voice of Fuyumi-chan reached my ears as I looked towards her.

"Huh? What do you need?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Erm, well, I was wondering, if it isn't too personal… areyougoingoutwithKeiichi-san?" She said as fast as humanly possible with a bright red blush on her face.

"Er, what? Could you please repeat that a bit more slowly?" I asked, unable to decipher what she had said in such a rush.

"Umm, a-a-are you g-g-going out with K-k-keiichi-san?" She said, her head bowed down.

I froze for a second, unsure of what she had just said, and not believing my own ears. My eyes widened as she continued to look down and I realized she had said what I had thought.

"Of course not!!!" I shouted, "Why in the world would you think that?"

She seemed a bit relieved as she looked up and said, "Oh. It's just, he seems so comfortable with you Hino-san."

I grinned devilishly as I said, "Could it be, do you have a crush on Keiichi???"

She turned bright red, as I had expected, and didn't answer. Of course, this made me want to tease her even more.

"Fuy-" I was interrupted by a bang as the door to the classroom opened forcefully.

"Hino, Fuyumi-chan! Come on! IT's your graduation Hino, you should have more fun!!!" Amou burst into the room, with a smile on her face. Fuyumi breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she no longer had to be interrogated.

I pouted then smiled as I walked towards Amou and joined her to go to where the ceremony would take place.

When the ceremony finally ended, I sighed and looked around for familiar faces, finding none, I walked to a bench and sat down.

Closing my eyes, I remembered last year when Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-san had graduated. Yunoki hadn't changed that much, and neither did Hihara. When they graduated, we had bid them farewell, and Yunoki had gone to Europe to study different languages and music as well; although music would be done more secretively.

Hihara, however, had decided to move to Kyoto, to simply take a break.

_Everyone's gone now, eh? We're all moving forward on our own paths…_

A hand came down on my shoulder and I jumped in surprise, "Hino?" I looked up, to find myself looking into the eyes of Len.

I blushed and said, "Sorry, I was zoned out."

He walked around from the other side of the bench to sit down near me.

"Tsukimori-kun?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Hino?" He replied.

"I, I was wondering, erm, couldyoumeetmeunderthebellsat5:00???" I rushed, it was today, or never.

"Sure, but I have to leave by 6:00 to pack, I have to leave for France at 8:00."

I winced as I was reminded of how little time I had left with Tsukimori, the other violinist, the cold guy, the handsome guy, and most important, the guy I had fell in love with. And lets not forget, the only guy who knew about the magical violin, and who had still accepted me afterwards.

"Thanks, I'll meet you then." I stood up and rushed off. The slight breeze that had accumulated during the time I had been sitting in the bench swept through my hair, causing it to flutter and dance in the wind. A single tear ran down my face as I walked away from the school, the place I had first started violin, the place where I had met Lili, the place of memories.

I had already said goodbye to everyone so why did I still feel this way?

I sighed and then picked up my pace, I had to get home and pack so I could leave as soon as I got home from my talk with Tsukimori.

When got home I quickly packed the stuff I thought I would need for college. For Tokyo University. You see, in the last year of high school, I had concentrated on my studies and managed to get top scores, however, that meant I had little time to practice violin, which had started all over in.

A few hours later, at exactly 4:50, I was dressed in an amber tank top, a dark, almost black, red light jacket that went down to my knees, and caprees. I stood at the meeting spot, shaking and wondering ifI would be able to take Tsukimori-kun's answer to my question.

He finally arrived only two minutes later, huffing.

"Sorry, I had to rush. So what did you need to tell me?"

Tsukimori-kun, I-I, I LOVE YOU!!!" I burst out. MY eyes were shut tightly closed and I suddenly felt warms wrap around me tightly, "I-I-I lo-am sorry Hino. I just don't feel the same way."

He pushed me away as sudden as he had hugged me and turned, I didn't get to see his face, the look of regret and pure agony. All I saw was the image of his back, running away from me, leaving me behind, forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do all of you readers think?

Is the plot okay so far? Is the descriptions okay? Did I have enough details? Is anyone willing to be my Beta? Can you imagine each scene? Is the story interesting so far? If it isn't please give me feedback!!!!

Also, I'll try to make the chapers longer, although that means the chapters will take longer to come out...

Thank you all my wonderful readers…although I'll love you even ore if you review… cough cough

Anyways, thank you for reading, please review as well and give feedback, but please, don't be harsh!!!!


End file.
